sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Promise
The Promise takes place one year after the events of Truth Against the Deadly Sins so Gemini(maybe she'll appear at the end ) nor the previous villains will be included. This story will includes areas from the games and Archie comics. More characters will be introduced in this. One more story will be created after this one to end off the Truth Trilogy. Lastly, I will finish Truth Against the Deadly Sins, however I really wanted to work on this one. Main Characters Truth the Cat: An artificially created cat who promised to continue forward despite his objections so he could see Gemini once again. Ghale the Bengal Tiger: A tiger with a grudge against G.U.N for the mass murder of his clan and a man who can't let go of old traditions. Soul the Tibetan Wolf: A brilliant general and strategist who puts his people before him. He fights for noble causes but still shows mercy to others. Maderu the Dhole: A progressive who goes against the ideals of Ghale. A fiery spirit who wishes to lead his clan into glory. Aqua the Cat: A young cat who has abandoned his team and refuses to accept anyone into his life. He is truly afraid of bringing harm to people, but will fight if needed. Regret the Wolverine: A wandering soul who has felt no happiness up until he met Truth, unfortunately something seems to be troubling him. Willis the Fox: A noble knight that met with a terrible fate. An experiment to infuse him with elemental powers caused him to snap and destroy the kingdom he swore to protect. The Beginning An announcement was played within the train. "This is our final stop. Welcome to Station Square ladies and gentlemen." The announcement was heard all over the train. A white cat with long blonde hair was sitting next to a dark gray wolverine who was sleeping. The train stopped at the station and everyone exited the train. The cat woke up the sleeping wolverine and they got off together. The wolverine stretched his legs and arms. "We've been riding that thing for hours, my body is super sore." He said. The wolverine walked out of the station with the cat. "Truth where are we heading to?" "Don't know," Truth said. "But not knowing is part of the nomadic lifestyle. We just go where we want, no worrying about anything else." Regret looked around and spotted an amusement park not far from where they were. "Hey Truth, what is that place." He pointed towards the amusement park. "That's Twinkle Park," Truth replied. "I've heard that it's a popular destination for young couples. You wanna go there?" "No, I was just curious. Let's continue." The two of them wander around the city killing time until the next train leaves. They're hoping to arrive at a port town in order to take a ship to Spagonia. There was no real reason to head there but Regret wanted to see the huge clock tower. Regret passes by a small shop and sees a small snow globe through the glass window. "Truth can I buy that snow globe?" Truth walks next to Regret to look at the snow globe that he was referring to. "Sure," Truth said. He hands Regret the pouch with money in it. Regret walks into the store and buys it. He walks back out and puts the snow globe in his backpack. "Ready to go?" Asked Truth. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion a few blocks in front of them. A large crowd of people ran away as about 15 Mobians armed with weapons plundered the surrounding buildings. "That's not good. Let's go Regret!" Shouted Truth. "We gotta drive those guys outta town!" Truth ran towards the mobians. Regret was right behind him and Regret drew out his dagger. Meanwhile, Truth stopped in front of a couple of them and created a spear out of concrete using his powers. The two mobians took notice and their blades clashed with one another. Truth struck one of them down with his spear. Regret was still fighting his opponent. In a short few moments, Regret defeated his foe. The two of them fought off the rest striking them down with slight ease. In a few minutes they were all defeated, although something big was heading their way. The ground shook and the quakes got stronger and stronger each second. A metal walker with mounted machine guns stopped in front of them. "Be on your guard!" Truth said. "No need to worry bro," Regret said confidently. "Alright here we go!" Truth casted both Cancer and Taurus to improve Regret's physical strength and defense. Truth casted Virgo to improve his stamina and Sagittarius to increase his speed. Regret jumped into the air and stabbed his dagger into the cockpit. The walker shook Regret off and he hit the ground. "You okay Regret?" "I'm fine," Regret answered. With lightning fast speed, Truth struck the walker in the leg disabling it. Regret copies Truth and strikes another leg. The walker collapses and exposes the cockpit. "Now's our chance!" Regret said as he attacked it using his pyrokinesis. Truth meanwhile, attacked the cockpit with his spear. "This is way too easy!" Truth said with a smirk. Finally, the walker started to malfunction and the two of them backed up. The walker exploded and the fight has ended. "And I was just getting started," said Truth. "Where the hell are the authorities at?" "Who cares?" said Regret. "Let's leave before it gets even more dangerous." "Yeah, let's go." The two of them continued through the city trying to leave. While on the road Truth wondered who those were that they fought. They finally reached the outskirts of Station Square after an hour. Attack on the Kingdom of Autumn A light gray wolf appears with three decorated officers walk through the streets appearing to be in a hurry. Fighters from the Kingdom of Acorn have invaded the south of Autumn. The Kingdom of Acorn and Autumn have had a long history of conflicting due to them trying to spread their own culture and influence. "Sir?" asked an officer. " What will you have us do Lord Soul?" "Well, I need your men to evacuate all the citizens and get them to safety." responded Soul. "I don't want anymore people being hurt." "Yes sir!" said the officer. He walked off with his men and tried his best to evacuate as many citizens as possible. "The rest of you," said Soul. "Reinforce and maintain this wall. I don't want them getting through here, so do anything in your power to keep them out. As for me, I'll aid our comrades fighting down there." Soul jumps off the wall where two forces where fighting each other. Soul draws out his sword and aids two knights in fighting Acorn soldiers. "So how are you two gentlemen doing today?" asked Soul as his sword clashed with another's. "Sir," called out a knight. "This doesn't seem like a good time for small talk." The knight is then knocked down due to a blow to the arm. "Right you are!" Soul said. His sword soon glowed a red aura and Soul struck down an Acorn soldier with his sword now appearing to be made of fire. "Let me get you to safety." "Bless your soul....Sir Soul," said the injured knight. Soul carried the knight into a tent where the injured were being treated and puts him on an empty bed. "Take good care of him Doctor Cinder." "I'll do my best Sir," said Doctor Cinder. "Now take care of yourself. We already lost too many good men today." "Right," answered Soul quietly before he went back to the battlefield . "Soul!" yelled out an officer. "We've located their commander up on that hill! Shall we charge through the enemy lines?" "No way," answered Soul. "I refuse to put others' lives at stake. Distract them with our cannons, I'll take the commander head on." "Alright." The officer ran off and got his men to fire the cannons.Meanwhile, the commander sees this and orders his men to focus their attention to the cannons. Soul himself sneaks past the enemies and suggests that the commander surrenders. "No way," scoffs the commander, a tall silver ferret. "I'm so close to victory!" "Very well," said Soul calmly. "Draw your sword worthy adversary as these grounds will become your grave." "I don't have a sword," replied the commander. "I have an axe." "Well then draw your axe foe!" The commander throws his axe towards Soul and Soul manages to dodge. He looks at his foe only to see him running at full speed. Without time to react, Soul his punched in the stomach and kicked onto the floor. "You're a fast fellow aren't you!" The commander grabs his axe and walks towards Soul. "Indeed I am. Such a shame, I thought you would be a challenge ." "I'm not done yet!" Soul shouted. He got up and noticed that a few of the commander's men joined the fray. Soul's sword glowed once again, but this time yellow. Electricity surrounded his sword and Soul struck down his opponents. Once again, the commander knocked down Soul and readied his axe. Soul's sword glowed an ominous gray color and the same glow surrounded the commander. "Wha-what is this?!"The commander looked down at Soul. "What's going on?!" "I slowed you down," chuckled Soul and got up. The commander punched Soul. Soul's nose bled from the punch. "I think we're done here." He thrusted his sword into the commander's chest. Once again, Soul's ability to debilitate saved his life. Unfortunately, he was soon surrounded by Acorn soldiers. "Well crap." "OUTTA MY WAY HOOLIGANS!" A loudmouthed brown fox with mismatched clothing and a hat with a flower walked towards Soul shoving the Acorn troops out of the way. "Er...are you the one I'm looking for." "Well if you're looking for General Soul then yes I am," responded Soul. "Yup it's you!" said the fox in an obnoxious tone. " My name is Willis, the peacemaker person from the Kingdom of Acorn. The good old King sent me here for peace negotiations." "You don't look like a negotiator," said Soul. "Yeah, well you don't look like a general," countered Willis. "Hmph, very well bring a guard or two with you." "Bah!" shouted Willis. "I don't need any of those bubble butts! I can take care of myself." The two of them headed to the castle carefully escorted by royal guards. "What an awful day it is!" complained Willis. "But it's nice and sunny today..." said Soul confused. "EXACTLY!" exclaimed Willis angrily while adjusting his hat. They soon arrived at the castle.It's marble steps leading into two large doors. They went inside the castle that had large stained glass windows, large statues of previous monarchs and a cathedral built in the castle. They made it into the throne room where the king is chatting with the minister. "Ah, hello Soul!" said the king with a large smile. "I heard about the negotiator. So is that him?" "Yes your majesty," said Soul. "His name is Willis." "Good to meet you Willis," he called Soul over and whispered something into his ear. "I need you to go into the Kingdom of Acorn, I don't trust them. Willis over there might not be a negotiator. " "I understand," answered Soul. "But I can't leave you here alone." "Don't worry," replied the king. "The royal guard is here." "Very well." Soul exits the room and heads to Acorn. The Meet Up "Truuuuuth," moaned Regret. "Can we please take a quick break? My feet are aching!" "Regret, I swear to God if you don't stop complaining I'll turn us around!" shouted Truth obviously annoyed by Regret's complaining. "Yeah right," muttered Regret. "What did you say?," asked Truth staring at Regret angrily. "Nothing boss," replied Regret sweating a little. Truth took a deep breath and said "Alright let's rest for a while. We have been walking for 5 hours." Truth sits down under a tree and Regret joins him seconds later. "Hey Truth, I uh....WHAT?!" screamed Regret. He was looking at Truth who was sleeping. "Jeez he must have been tired as well," Regret pulled out a book out of his bag and began to read it. Before he knew it, he also fell asleep . Truth woke up several hours later and noticed that the sun was setting. The sky became an bright orange-red color with the clouds appearing to be made of a watered down pink. He walked around picking up rocks and sticks to build a fire. He creates the fire and settles down. Rustling is heard coming from bushes a few feet from Truth. He stands up straight waiting to see who or what was going to pop out. Soul, looking rather shaken comes out without his sword. "Just a person," Truth yawned rather loudly. "Excuse gentlemen," said Soul politely. "I'm looking for the Kingdom of Acorn and I was wondering whether you would find it in your heart to help." "Sorry," replied Truth. " We're kinda busy." "Please help me," Soul looked up at the approaching night. "I was given a ride by two fellows but when I feel asleep those two robbed and ditched me." "Very well." "Bless your souls," Soul said relieved. "Pardon for asking, but what are your names?" "My name is Truth," he said. "This one sleeping is named Regret. What's yours?" "A pleasure," Soul bowed. "My name is Soul, general of Autumn." "Autumn?" Truth looked confused. "But aren't Acorn and Autumn enemies? Why are you going there and alone no less." "My king sent me there to investigate," answered Soul. "I see," said Truth. "Well I guess we're leaving at dawn." He gets something out of his bag and hands it to Soul. Soul takes it and notices that it's a granola bar. "Thank you," said Soul with gratitude. "Don't mention it," replied Truth. "Although keep in mind that if you're lying, you won't be returning to your king." "I swear that I am who I say I am," Soul said. "Alright," said Truth. "We leave tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Hopefully, we can catch a train in the nearby town." All three of them settle down to sleep. They wake up at 8 , have a bit of breakfast, and stroll into town. Truth buys the tickets and sits down on a bench. "Say Truth," Soul looked up at the sky. "Why are you helping me? I'm grateful and all but why?" "We have nothing better to do," responded Truth. "That's a lie," said Regret. "He wants to try out a bakery in the capital. " "Okay fine," shouted Truth. "But there's nothing wrong with that!" "You're going to get fat," said Regret in a neutral tone. "Pfft, I doubt it," Truth scoffed. "I'm the picture of health!" An announcement went off telling passengers to board the train. "Time to go," Truth stood up and went towards the train along with his two companions.They boarded the train and a few minutes later they embarked on their voyage to Acorn. After almost a day passes until they reached New Mobotropolis. "Finally!" exclaimed Regret. "My butt was aching! So glad to be off that thing." "Dude same," said Truth. "Wait, were did Soul go?" "He was here just a few seconds ago..." responded Regret as he looked around the train station. "Let's go look for him," said Truth. "After we grab a bite of course!" "Truth..." said Regret. "Alright!" grumbled Truth. "We'll look for him first and then we'll get something to eat." Trouble Truth and Regret stroll down the sidewalk keeping an eye out for Soul. "Where the heck could've he gone..." Truth looked all around but caught no sight of Soul. "He couldn't have possibly gotten very far." "Maybe he got run over," Regret said quietly. "That's really dark," Truth looked into the window of a small building with a sign saying 'Blacksmith'. Truth sees Soul talking to the man at the counter. "Found him," he said before entering the shop. "So it's only that much?" asked Soul. "Only 300?" "Yes sir it's only 300 if you take with you right now my boy," answered the blacksmith. "This rapier was made by me and crafted into perfection!" "I'll take it!" exclaimed Soul. He handed the man the money and took the rapier. "It's beautiful!" "Glad you like it sir," said the blacksmith. "Uh Soul," said Truth. "Do you know how to use a rapier?" "Ha ha!" Soul chuckled and brandished the rapier. "Not going to lie, I haven't used one for a while but I absolutely loved these!" Soul walked out into the sidewalk with his new rapier. He held it up to the sun to see it shine. "What a wonderful piece of equipment," remarked Soul." Now off to finish my work for the king. I can't thank you two enough for helping me get here. I'm truly grateful." "Don't sweat it," said Truth. "Well this is where we take our leave. Good luck Soul." "To you was well,' responded Soul. "That's him over there!" A loud voice was heard in the distance. A man with what seems like police officers were running to where the three are standing. "It's the wolf fella over there!" "Who are they?" questioned Truth. "They must be looking for you!" "Did I really stick out that much?" Soul asked. "We probably should have gotten you different clothes," said Regret. "You are wearing your military uniform after all." "I say it's time to take your leave gentlemen," said Soul. "I can take care of myself." "Hold up," Truth said. "We can't leave you here by yourself." "Listen old sport," stated Soul . "We've only just met so I think it's best that you don't get tangled up in my mess. I'm nothing but trouble, so just get out of here!" Truth looked down then back up at Soul. "Alright, take care Soul." He ran off with Regret to another part of the city. The police surrounded Soul and the man leading them walked up to him. "Whatcha doin' here? Scum from Autumn shouldn't be here." "My name is Soul the Tibetan Wolf. I'm here on the King's behalf," said Soul. "Listen kid," shouted the man in a deep voice. "I don't care who you are! Anybody from Autumn aren't welcomed here and that includes you! Cuff him boys." A shadowy aura arose from Soul's hand and into the point of his rapier. Suddenly, the aura surrounded the man and the police. They started to feel very weak and lethargic. "The hell is this!" shouted the man. "I'd be glad to tell you, but I'm going to miss my train," said Soul. "I enjoyed our little chat so we'll continue this some other time." Soul left the area and rushed to the train station hoping to quickly leave the city. Unfortunately, the train station was already shut down and many police officers surrounded Soul with their guns pointed at him. "Marvelous..." "Put your weapon down or we'll shoot!" the Sergeant shouted. "Soul!" Truth's voice was heard nearby. Beams of light fell upon a group of officers severely hurting them. Truth and Regret ran up to Soul. "You alright?" "I'm fine," responded Soul. "But...why did you come back?" "Did ya really expect me to leave you in a tight situation?" asked Truth with a chuckle. "You kinda did," remarked Soul. "It was all part of the plan!" Truth looked at the officers that remained and had their guns pointed at them. "So what's the plan?" "What?!" Soul looked shocked. "You were the one who came to rescue me, why don't you have one?" "I didn't think I'd get this far," replied Truth not keeping his eyes off the men with guns. "I should have left." "Ouch," said Regret. Soul looked around trying to think of a plan. "Yeah I got nothing," concluded Soul. "Same," replied Truth with a smirk. "There's only one thing to do," said Regret. "What is it?" asked Soul. "Run." "They'll shoot us if we do," said Soul . "What if I..." Truth hands glow red and quickly touches the ground. The concrete cracked upon and water shot out with high pressure. The police meanwhile try to avoid the geysers of water shooting up from the ground. "Run!!!" The three of them ran past the police while gunshots were heard. Eventually, the trio managed to get away. "That was too close for comfort," said Soul panting. "Yeah," Truth reached into his shoulder and pulled out a bullet. "My God..." said Soul shocked. Truth's wound glowed red and in seconds closed. "Pffffffffffftt...no biggy." "How did you-what?!" Shouted Soul in astonishment. "Just part of ma powas son," remarked Truth. Rumbling was heard coming their direction. Large amounts of smoke was going into the atmosphere then a large machine with a drill attached to it drove in their direction. The three managed to dodge the attack. "I hate it when random machines appear outta nowhere," exclaimed Truth picking his ear and flicking off what appears to be ear-wax. "That sounds like it's happened to you before..." Soul said wiping some sweat of his forehead. Truth chuckled a bit and looked at Soul. "Dude, you should have seen what went down in Station Square. Some random guys started attacking the place and BAM!!! Random walker came out of nowhere! " "Hey!" Shouted the pursuer in the drill machine after he appeared out of the opening on top of it. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to drill you up now! " "Do you really?" replied Regret. "YES!" Shouted the man. "Who're you to decide that?" Regret asked. "I'm the chief of police," yelled the man before re-entering the machine. He stepped on the gas and proceeded to drive into Regret. Regret, using his pyrokinesis created a pillar of flame to stop the machine. The machine however drove through the pillar. Soul grabbed Regret and dodged the machine. "You alright?" Asked Soul. "Yup," said Regret. "Well I think we should start messing that guy up," said Truth pointing at the drill machine. "We'll start by smashing his little toy. You all with me?" "Like I have a choice," said Regret in a calm tone. "Let's start off with some power ups!" Truth put his hands together as if he was praying, he closed his eyes and starting saying something inaudible. Meanwhile, the chief turned the drill around and drove towards Truth. Soul, however, leaped onto the drill and pierced the cockpit with his rapier although it didn't go through. Soul lept off but fell on the floor. "Taurus!" Truth shouted and him along with his allies were shrouded in a red aura.Truth created his spear once again and jumped into the air dodging the drill. He went back to the same pose as a while ago and casted 'Capricorn' which increased their speed. "I think that's good for now," Truth stood straight and ran towards the drill . "I'll do my best Truth," said Regret and created a rather large fireball then throwing it to the machine. "It got hot in here," the chief of police began to fan himself and move the machine towards Regret. Regret crossed his arms and stood his ground, however, Soul sent a shadowy mist towards the machine and rendered it immobile. Regret created another pillar of fire that trapped the machine. "Feel the burn," said the wolverine. "Let's end this!" Soul jumped onto the drill after Regret stopped the erupting flames. He droves his rapier into the cockpit and managed to pierce the dashboard. The machine completely shut off and Soul pulled out the chief . "So tell us who got you this abomination!" Demanded Truth in a harsh throne. "No way the government got you this thing." Truth's hand started glowing red. "If you wish to keep your brain you'll tell me where ya got this thing!" "Alright!" Shouted the man who peed himself a little. "There's a wacko fox roaming around promising people power if they help him. The psychos name is Willis. He takes on all kinds of personas! He promised me power and money...." Truth kicks the guy hard enough to knock him out. "Willis eh?" "I need to get back to Autumn!" Said Soul in a nervous tone. He gripped his fists tightly and turned to Truth; he had a worried expression. "I've met Willis...he claimed to be an ambassador for Acorn! He was left with the king, so I'm very worried." "Then there's no time to waste!" Truth brushed himself off. "Let's go." Three Comrades A blue burmilla cat along with a red fox and a dark gray hedgehog are walking through an open field. "Did you hear what happened in Station Square? " asked the cat named Aqua. He turns to look at the fox and hedgehog. "Yeah," said the fox who's name is Pyro. "Reports say that a blonde cat with a wolverine were involved....Think it's Truth and his brother?" "No way!" shouted the dark gray hedgehog. "He wouldn't cause such a ruckus for no reason. " "You have a point,Neo." Pyro stopped and looked up to the sky. "Something's going to happen. And whatever it is, it's not going to end well." "Don't say that," said Neo."Just think positively and you won't worry." "I'm afraid that's not how it works," Pyro said. "Pffft," Neo looked out Pyro. "C'mon now!" Category:Stories